1. Field of Invention
The technical scope of the invention is that of devices to feed a weapon with ammunition and in particular that of devices enabling the links to be separated from one another upon exiting the weapon after the ammunition has been fired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ammunition fired from medium caliber (caliber of between 20 mm and 50 mm) weapons is generally assembled on link chains or belts. These belts facilitate the introduction of the ammunition into the weapon. The ammunition is stored in a magazine with its belt. The belt enables the ammunition to be fed into the weapon by using feed channels. The feed system of the weapon thus brings the ammunition one after another up to the gun chamber where the correctly positioned ammunition is extracted from its belt ready to be fired.
The belt then exits the weapon free of its ammunition.
In certain weapon systems, namely turret-mounted systems for which there is a problem of available space inside the turret, the link belts have to be evacuated outside the turret or else stored inside the turret in as little space as possible.
However, these link belts, still connected to each other, accumulate to form blocks integral with the turret which can hinder the latter's use.
Devices are thus being researched in order to ensure the separation of the different links forming the belt upon exiting the weapon or the turret.
Naturally, the solution for a device to separate such links will be specific to the architecture of the link belt.
The invention more particularly relates to a device intended to separate the links of a chain in which the links are mounted able to pivot angularly with respect to one another, a relative pivoting of a first link with respect to the following link enabling the first link to be unhooked.
Such a link belt structure is well known to someone skilled in the art.
FIG. 1a thus shows two links M1, M2 of such a belt separated from one another whereas FIG. 1b shows these links assembled.
We can see that each link incorporates a central stirrup 1 and two lateral stirrups 2. Each stirrup is partially cylindrical in shape so as to receive a piece of ammunition. The central stirrup 1 of link M2 incorporates circular ribs 3 which cooperate with circular grooves 4 in the lateral stirrups 2 of link M1.
Thus, as can be seen in FIG. 1b when links M1 and M2 are assembled, the central stirrup of one link is positioned between the lateral stirrups of the other and a relative pivoting of M1 with respect to M2 is possible via the cooperation of the ribs 3 with the grooves 4.
Belts of links are thus formed which are flexible enough to bring the ammunition into the channels in the weapon.
When the ammunition is set into position on the belt, it forms an obstacle and it is no longer possible for the links to be made to pivot with sufficient amplitude to enable the belt to be disassembled.
However, when the ammunition has been extracted, it is possible to make a link pivot with respect to the one following to enable the disassembly of the belt.
Patent FR-2849498 proposes a device to separate the links in which an elastic tab is positioned below the exit of the belt from the turret. The purpose of this tab, by guiding the exiting link upwards, is to make it pivot with respect to the following link thereby enabling the links to be separated from one another.
This device suffers from drawbacks, however.
Indeed, we can notice that when a link does not pivot sufficiently (for example because the connection between the links causes too much friction), it is not released by the passage of the tab and remains locked to the following link. The following link is thus no longer able to be swiveled since its pivoting capacity is reduced. This results in the exiting of belts whose links are not dissociated, such belts being directed to the top of the turret and accumulating on it.
The device is therefore insufficiently reliable. Furthermore, the greater or lesser flexibility of the connection between the tab and the turret is also likely to disturb delinking.